magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
The following is a list of monsters in the ''Magical Girls'' series created by Rajani, Oculos, and Avvar under Hecate's rule. The Faron The Faron are the grunts/foot soldiers used by Hecate's Kingdom. The were created in Act 2 from an idol in Oculos' possession, the idol was possessed by Rajani's magic and transformed into the many ranks of Faron. They are slightly durable, but easily defeated. Other than as a distraction, they were said to be created to help make the search for the Elementalist Crystals easier. Nekolite Nekolite was the first monster created by Rajani, being created in Act 2 from a lock of Avvar's hair. His special attack, "Trident Slam" causes a shockwave of energy to hurdle at his opponent. He was able to temporarily incapacitate Keira when she transformed and attempted to fight him, his attack overwhelmed her and caused her powers to temporarily deactivate and shut down. He was destroyed by Natalie's "Thunder Lightning Strike". Osmose Osmose was the second monster created by Rajani, being created just before Act 3. He was created to absorb and reuse the attacks of the first two Magical Girls. The coils on his shoulders would absorb their attacks and then activate his special attack "Rewind", an attack that would reverse the energy and shoot it back at the girls in the form of a blast. He was able to temporarily depowered Natalie with her attack and almost killed Keira with a suffocating tornado-sphere. He was destroyed by Morgan's "Gaia Attack". Gal Gal was the third monster created by Rajani, she was created when Avvar mentioned poisoning the Earth's water sources to destroy the planet and force Aasim to give up the crystals. When she appeared she was seemingly destroyed by Natalie and Keira, this was not the case however as she had a special ability to revive as long as she was destroyed in water. Her attacks "Sludge Blast" and "Dark Waves" were especially formidable: Sludge Blast was used to seal Kat's mouth shut when she was screaming and also to pollute and begin to destroy the lake, Dark Waves summoned a tidal wave that would pull her victims into the water. She almost succeeded in drowning Aasim and Kat, but Kat reacted to the blue elementalist crystal and was able to transform and save herself and Aasim. She was destroyed finally by the combined forces of Kat's "Aurora Crasher" and Natalie's "Thunder Lightning Strike" attacks. The Petal Monster The Petal Monster was the first monster created by Avvar, he was created when she became fed up with Rajani's repeated failures. His special attack, "Pollen Spawn" had the ability the render his victims unconscious and then ensnare them, this was used on the girl's entire class as well as Aasim and Keira. He also possessed two strong vines as arms which were able to almost temporarily incapacitate Natalie. He was able to withstand Natalie's attack several times, dodging it and also escaping it's full hit virtually unharmed. He was destroyed by the combined forces of Kat's "Aurora Crasher" and Natalie's "Thunder Lightning Strike" attacks. Auraling Auraling was the fourth monster created by Rajani, he accompanied Serpens on his mission to impersonate one of the students and distracted Keira and Kat while Serpens followed Natalie and her date, Leon. Although his squad of Faron were defeated, he was able to kidnap Stella and then retreat into a portal to an alternate dimension. In the alternate dimension, he seemed a bit stronger and faster, also he was able to appear seemingly out of no where above the girls. He was able to create barriers, portals, and his special attack "Seven Sword Dance" could launch projectile swords from the blades protruding out of his body. He was destroyed by Stella's "Ultima Flare" attack. Jelacite Jelacite was the fifth monster created by Rajani. When Morgan took Natalie shopping, Keira became jealous of their new friendship which caused Jelacite to be drawn to her and attack her, infecting her with her envy-powers. This caused Keira to eventually attack Natalie, immediately resulting in Jelacite capturing her and taking her to a different dimension. In her dimension, the spell on Keira was broken but Jelacite was much stronger and possessed a very strong energy blast attack. Natalie was able to eject the pair from the dimension with the help of her new weapon, the Lightning Klaive. She was destroyed by the combined efforts of Keira's "Hurricane Wave" and Natalie's "Stone Lightning Pulse" attacks. Adalwolf Adalwolf was the sixth monster created by Rajani. He was made from a stuffed dog at the local children's center and given the powers of five fairytale stories, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, the Snow Queen, Snow White, and Red Riding Hood. Immediately after his creation, he infected Keira and Stella with the Sleeping Beauty and Little Red Riding Hood stories respectively Act 9. During Act 10, he was able to also infect Natalie with the Snow White story. After successfully incapacitating Keira, Stella, and Natalie - Morgan and Kat fought against him together, eventually Kat unlocked her special weapon - the Icicle Daggers. With Kat's newfound power, the girls successfully destroyed him. His special attack, "Bad Dog" could be used to either collar his opponents with a constricting collar or blast them with a collar projectile. Xenia Xenia was the seventh monster created by Rajani. She could use her special attack "Xenian Spores" to cover her victims in her venomous seeds and kidnap them. She ambushed Stella, who was still sad about losing her crystal, and was able to capture her. She attacked Keira when she was on a date with Anthony and captured him as well as a large number of civilians in the area. By calling out, "Xenian Spores Grow" she was then able to turn her captured victims on the magical girls and use their friends against them. After Keira refused to attack Anthony and Stella, she was able to summon her special weapon, the Storm Bow. Using her new "Zephyr Strike" attack, Keira was able to destroy Xenia and save everyone infected by her spores. The Crystal Monster The Crystal Monster was the eighth monster created by Rajani. After Serpens poisoned and kidnapped Natalie, he stole her crystal and delivered it back to the Crypt. Using her magic, Rajani sapped a portion of the green crystal and infused it into another, creating the monster. It wore the decoy crystal on it's chest. After being created, it attacked Keira, Morgan, and Kat (who's attacks were useless against it), it seemed Natalie was the only one who could harm the monster. It's attacks, "Electro Lightning Strike" and "Electro Cannon" were literal copies of Natalie's own attacks. After retrieving the crystal from the monster, she used it to transform and was unknowingly turned evil by it. She destroyed it with her attack "Volt Cannon". Baghead and Lipsynka The Baghead Monster and Lipsynka were the ninth and tenth monsters created by Rajani. Baghead was created from Keira's bag and Lipsynka was created from a tube of Morgan's lipstick. Baghead attacked Keira and Anthony while they were on a date in the park, it used it's powerful pole-staff to attack and injure Anthony. At the same time, Lipsynka attacked Kat, Morgan, and Stella, while the latter couldn't transform she injured Kat and Morgan. Baghead was eventually distracted when Anthony tricked it by pretending to throw Keira's crystal in the lake. Baghead and Lipsynka were mainly created as a diversion so evil Natalie could teleport into Sanctuary and destroy the meditating Aasim undetected. Lipsynka was destroyed by Morgan's special weapon, the Fists of Gaia and her new "Titan Slam" attack, she was then incapacitated by Rajani. After Baghead had reported it's failure and attacked the girls again, Keira came to the rescue and destroyed it with her "Zephyr Strike" attack. The Bat The Bat was the eleventh monster created by Rajani, she was unleashed on Aasim after Natalie blasted him with Rajani's magical spell to kill him. The Bat was supposed to assassinate Aasim in the empty dimension but she was unable to fulfill her duties. She could fly and how powerful sonic screams. The Bat was destroyed by Rowan and Kennedy's "Yin Yang Bomb" attack. Fashion Disaster Fashion Disaster was the twelfth monster created by Rajani. She was created from a dress in the window of a store. She kidnapped Stella's sister, Sonya, and fought Stella alone. After gaining the upperhand, she was beaten back by the other girls when they arrived to help out. Her special attack, "Lash Blast" used a long strand of ribbon with slash her opponents and cause a mini-explosion on contact. She was destroyed by Stella's special weapon, the Fira Saber and it's ability "Ignite." Madimot Madimot was the thirteenth monster created by Rajani. He was created as a birthday present from Hecate to Stella when her friends seemingly had forgotten her birthday. He waited until Stella was isolated before attacking her. He was created with a magical shield that he would use to absorb and reflect energy from the girl's attacks, which he'd then use in a special sword to attack them. Rowan hypothesized that if his own attack could be reflected onto him, then he would be destroyed by his own energy. After the girl's combined their heart wands into a reflective barrier, his attack backfired and he was destroyed. Spidora Spidora was the fourteenth monster created by Rajani. He was created from a spider found on top of a building while Rajani watched Serpens fighting with Morgan, Kat, Kennedy, and Rowan. After his creation, he infiltrated the school's State Championship tennis tournament and shot the civilians, plus Stella, with darts from his back to put them to sleep. Once Keira arrived to fight him, Stella's crystal woke her and the two fought against him until Natalie arrived and they were able to defeat him. He was destroyed with the combined forces of Keira's "Zephyr Strike," Stella's "Ignite," and Natalie's "Volt Cannon" attacks. Hexuba Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Monsters Category:Hecate's Kingdom